One Wish
by HatefulSoul
Summary: Ron learns why they say ‘be careful what you wish for’.
1. Part 1

One Wish…

Author: HatefulSoul

Summary: Ron learns why they say 'be careful what you wish for'.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and the way my imagination twisted it…(written b4 HBP)

Rating: T

A/N: It takes place during the fourth book and if you've read it you know what part I'm talking about…if not then you can just use your imagination. It's all in Ron's POV just so you know…WRITTEN B4 HBP!

One Wish… 

"Here! Now you can have a scar too!"

As the Potter Sticks badge flew at my head, I stood waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead, I felt the world shift around me. Literally. The world as I knew it was put on hold, as the badge stood motionless in the air, and Harry was also frozen arm still poised in a pitch. I started to panic; I didn't have my wand on me. That's when I heard it. This unearthly voice filled the air and brought chills to my spine.

"Hmm. Lover's quarrel?" said the voice.

"Who are you? What's going on?" I yelled.

The voice, however, seemed to become amused by my tremendous fear, almost like he was feeding off of it.

"I am here to grant you a wish. Just one. You must have a really important one on your mind right now. I wouldn't be here otherwise, so best make use of the opportunity while it's here."

I was completely shocked. I stood there blinking, searching wildly in the air for the source of the voice. It was impossible for him to know that just moments before the world stopped I was thinking of a wish. Something that I could do without. I must have been silent for a while because the voice spoke again.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, for someone with such an important wish on your mind you are taking rather long."

"Who are you?" I answered.

"A very powerful wizard. Just tell me your wish. I'll take you on a little, tour, as one might say, of how your dream would affect your future and then I'll show you the unchanged future. From there you can decide. So what is your wish?"

I mulled over the idea while chewing the inside of my mouth. It really did sound like a pretty decent deal. It took barely a minute before I finally decided to tell him.

"I wish Harry would have sat somewhere else on that first ride to Hogwarts."

The wizard laughed, a chilling sound, and said, "Wish granted."

I saw my life run backwards. Suddenly I was seeing life in a very twisted way, the way it would be if I had my wish.

I saw Harry pass by me on the train, watching as he sat with Malfoy and not me. I watched Harry bond with Malfoy, listening to his bullshit about the 'right sort' of blood. I saw the formal introduction as Malfoy asked to help Harry get adjusted, Harry shaking his hand and accepting his offer. I watched as Harry was sorted to Slytherin and not Gryffindor.

I watched Hermione cry. Everyday she cried because she was alone. Only Neville noticed. I watched as he comforted her…I wasn't there…

I saw myself sitting back and staring at everyone, especially Harry. Simply wishing I had a best friend like that. Him and Malfoy were inseparable.

I saw Harry and Malfoy searching the library for Nicolas Flammel. I watched as he took Malfoy through to find the Sorcerer's Stone, not me and Hermione. It seemed Malfoy was as good as the two of us put together…So far this wish was hurting a little too much. ((A/N: Just in case its not too clear he's simply seeing flashes of how the world would b like if he had his wish, not actually partaking in the actual events.))

"Lets try year two." The voice said and my world sped up.

There was no warning from Dobby, no flying car debacle and certainly no damage to the Whomping Willow.

Ginny was still captured by You-Know-Who's diary. But Harry wasn't my friend, so yet again, him and Malfoy to the rescue. They hated me…I got nothing but dirty looks…Malfoy I could deal with…but not Harry, I can't deal with my best mate giving me looks like that…

Malfoy sleighed the Basilisk because there was no Fawks there to protect Harry, no Gryffindor sword.

I watched as Ginny turned dark and distant. There was no Harry there to tell her it would be alright, and me, I had no idea what happened in the Chamber of Secrets…My sister committed suicide a few months later…

I saw third year approaching just as the first and second, in a whirl of color.

There was no Time Turner this time. Hermione wasn't the same girl I know and love. She stayed sulking in her corner of the library. I stayed watching her silently, just as I'd done with everything else.

I witnessed the execution of Buckbeak. There was no way to save him that time. Only it wasn't Malfoy's dad who pressed charges, Malfoy actually paid attention to Hagrid in this world…All because of Harry…

Harry and Malfoy did find out the truth about Sirius and Peter. Surprisingly Lucius Malfoy helped Sirius escape, though I don't doubt there were ulterior motives even then.

Fourth year was now fast approaching. I saw stolen glances between Hermione and myself, she almost looked herself in those times…And Harry…no 'Potter Stinks' badges, only 'Potter is Number 1'.

The voice didn't let me see the unfolding of the rest of the year.

"Are you ready for this future?" I nodded and another whirl of color.

Harry's on a date…We've already graduated…Hermione was tortured and killed by a Death Eater…Neville was sent to Azkaban for murder…Another whirl of color… Harry's getting married…I sit in the back of the church waiting to see Cho's face as she walks over to him…but it wasn't Cho…it was Malfoy…

The twins are beggars in the street and Percy is a hostage in the war. Another whirl and I find myself standing in Diagon Alley.

The world spins again and I hear one thing…"The War is over…Voldemort has won". And then I see the Dark Mark hanging in the sky and screams all around me. I see Harry and Draco fight their way over to each other and embrace in one last kiss, just as they part to look at each other, crying silently because it's been months since they've seen each other; a Death Eater walks up and kills them both instantly. He takes off his mask and starts to give off this insane laughter… When he turns I see…It's me…I've become a Death Eater…I've killed Harry…

TBC…

A/N: I had originally wrote this story about 2 years ago and now that I've found it again I wanted to make it a hell of a lot longer and hopefully better…hope you like…read/review please…I never get reviews and I love them sooo much…lol in all honesty I lost the last bit of this story so once I find it I'll post the next chapter. I cant guarantee a long chapter at all but the next chapter will be the last in this story…stay tuned to find out what who the voice is…


	2. Part 2

One Wish…

Author: HatefulSoul

Summary: Ron learns why they say 'be careful what you wish for'.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and the way my imagination twisted it…(written b4 HBP)

Rating: T

A/N: It takes place during the fourth book and if you've read it you know what part I'm talking about…if not then you can just use your imagination. It's all in Ron's POV just so you know…WRITTEN B4 HBP! Reviewer responses are at the end!

One Wish… 

"Now, Mr. Weasley, compare that future to this one…" I was still in shock to what I had just witnessed but allowed the voice to proceed anyway.

Fifth year Sirius dies in the Department of Mysteries.

In sixth, me and Hermione start to date…so does Ginny and Neville. Harry is alone at first but finds comfort in Malfoy…Soon they are dating too…I found out when I came back from a date with Hermione only to see them snogging quite passionately on Harry's bed…The voice was clearly amused but the images kept on…

We fight and then we altogether disassociate ourselves from each other…Save for a simple nod here and there, mine and Harry's friendship was over and all because I didn't believe Malfoy wasn't a Death Eater….

And then seventh year came…me and Hermione are kidnapped by Death Eaters and tortured. Harry comes to save us, we fight our way out only to find we have to go back to save Malfoy, who had risked his own life to save ours…

At the end of seventh year Neville surprises the world by killing voldemort and reversing his parents madness.

Harry was once again hit with the killing curse during the war, but survived once again.

I marry Hermione and Harry marries Malfoy…We all live in a big house with Neville and Ginny's kids…And for the twins; they give the Weasley's a good name…We're now as rich as the Malfoys.

The world pauses once more…

"Well, Mr. Weasley, what's your choice?" By now I'm going over all the possibilities in my head and weeping hysterically for the possible deaths…and not to mention "Harry and Malfoy!" He laughs…a high-pitched laugh.

"Yes, Ronald, astounding isn't it?" I thought for only a few seconds more before deciding.

"I was this world…no regrets."

"Good choice." Now, before I forget…

"Who are you?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Tom Riddle" I whisper… "Why did you-?…I don't understand…"

"I was where you are, in some one else's shadow…I give you the choice Salazar Slytherin gave me…I just chose the wrong side…but I'll still fight for it because it is as you say 'your choice, without regrets'. I apologize now for the torturing of yourself and your friends. But I will have no recollection of this after we're through, and neither will you…So, good luck, Ronald Weasley."

"Thank you," I say in my head as Harry's badge hits me straight between the eyes…I'm so shocked that all I do is stare.

When he gets upstairs I smile and sit down…This is my wish, I couldn't ask for anything better…

THE END

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it …Read/Review! I was also thinking about writing another like this or a sequel, review and tell me what you think?

Danny: Of course ill be good at it, I'm Anna! Lol j/k but thanks for reading it dude!

Jelori: girl what are you talking about 2 boyfriends! You know draco's MINE!

Mist & Dark Queen Anime 99: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the ending!


End file.
